§ Forgive Me §
by MeKaRy
Summary: Un perdon no es suficiente para ti, ni con lagrimas de sangre podre remediar lo que te hice pasar. Songfic, Oneshot, personal, aclaraciones y generos dentro, pasen y disfruten


**Titulo en Inglés:** **§-_Forgive Me_-§**

**Titulo:** **-†-_Perdóname_-†-**

**Anime:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Autora: **Kara Hilan Ranjiri **–†– **_Silvery Foxy_ **–†–**

**Personajes:** Malik Ishtar y Ryou Bakura

**Advertencia:** One-shot, Song-fic, POV, Shonen-ai, Personal.

**Género:** General (aunque pensándolo bien, algo depresivo y sentimental... I think so)

**Canción:**_ Forgive me **–**_by– **Evanescence**

**Aclaraciones:** El fic se sitúa, digamos, en un Universo Alterno, donde Malik y Ryou se conocen muy bien y son muy buenos amigos, aunque la verdad, el fic me salió luego de una racha muy mala que me pasó hace unas dos semanas, así que esto es una forma de desahogo o capricho.

**Dedicatoria:** A se Ángel de la Noche que me ayuda tanto, ella sabe quién es y lo que siento por ella.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor):** Ni **Yu-Gi-Oh!** o sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a **_Kazuki Takahashi_**. La canción usada en este fic es propiedad de **_Amy Lee _**del grupo **_Evanescence_**, yo no gano nada con esto, lo uso como medio de desahogo simplemente.

**Notas:** Nihaô (saludos) a todo aquel que se ha interesado en este fic. La verdad, soy nueva en la sección de Yugi, aunque ya tengo rato rondando por la Este fic, como lo dije en "Aclaraciones", me salió luego de haber pasado un mal rato en cuanto a lo sentimental, por algo que yo misma ocasioné sin darme cuenta, aunque las cosas se arreglaron un poco, me sigo sintiendo muy mal por lo que le hice pasar a esa linda persona que está a mi lado siempre. Bueno, vinieron a leer el fic, no a saber de mis males sentimentales, así que sin más preámbulo, continúen y queda de ustedes si dejarme un review con su comentario o simplemente pasar de largo.

**–†–†–†–†–†–**

**_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_**

_¿Puedes perdonarme otra vez?  
No sé que dije  
Pero no quise hacerte daño_

Un simple "perdón" no es suficiente, te hice sufrir sin darme cuenta de ello, fui un idiota al encerrarme en mi mundo y no fijarme en que tu mirada ya no era la misma, fui un estupido al no darme cuenta que tus palabras ocultaban algo... y que yo era el causante de tu dolor... sin siquiera saberlo...

**_I heard the words come out  
I felt like I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_**

_Oí las palabras salir  
Sentí que moría  
Esto me dolió tanto como hacerte daño_

Me dijiste lo que te ocurría, me dijiste que había ocasionado esto, y me sentí una basura, tenía ganas de desaparecer de tu vida y borrar todo lo que pasó, dormir y no volver a despertar, porque fue mi culpa todo lo que pasó, porque tantas veces me necesitaste y no estuve ahí para ayudarte, darte una mano o una palabra de apoyo o aliento, te lastime, y eso es lo que ahora me duele... pero ya no había marcha atrás... ya no podía remediar lo que yo había ocasionado... así lo pidiera de rodillas y llorando lagrimas de sangre... ya no podía...

**_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken_**

_Entonces me miras  
No gritas más  
Silenciosamente estás desecho_

Siempre que me mirabas, nunca me detuve a preguntar por qué tus ojos perdían ese brillo, por qué tus sonrisas se volvían cada vez más escasas, por qué de pronto tu voz ya no se escuchaba igual que antes... era porque por dentro, el dolor iba creciendo, y al no darme cuenta, sólo ayudé a que ese dolor creciera hasta un punto en que ya no pudiste soportar... en silencio te hacías pedazos y yo sin saberlo...

**_I'd give anything now  
to heard those words from you_**

_Daría lo que fuera ahora  
Para oír aquellas palabras de ti_

Mi vida, mi alma, mi ser completo daría porque fueras feliz, porque tu dolor se borrara, daría todo lo que tengo y tendría sólo por ver tu felicidad completa, ya no más recuerdos, ya no mas dolor, ya no más tristezas... sólo pediría... escuchar tu voz, tu risa... no volver a ver la sombra que opaca el brillo de tus ojos, no volver a ver tus lagrimas...

**_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me_**

_Cada vez que digo algo que lamento, lloro "No quiero perderte"  
Pero de algún modo sé que nunca me abandonarás_

No es la primera vez... tengo que admitirlo... no es la primera vez que por mi culpa la has pasado mal... y eso me duele... siempre dolerá... porque serán momentos que no se pueden borrar... Hubo momentos en los que pensé que te perdía, y con lágrimas en los ojos te suplicaba que no me dejaras, que si te iba, me iría contigo también, que si uno caía, los dos nos quedaríamos a mitad de camino siempre si así lo deseabas... Pero... aún así... sabía que no lo harías, porque tienes planes para el futuro, porque no les darás el gusto a esos de verte vencido, porque se que quieres al igual que yo que todo cambie, porque sé que te doy fortaleza como me la das a mi.

_**'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me**_

_Porque fuiste hecho para mí  
De algún modo te haré ver  
Lo feliz que me haces_

Estar contigo es como estar frente a un espejo, porque hemos sufrido cosas similares, hemos pasado por caminos con espinas que nos han lastimado y dejado las mismas marcas, porque hemos caído en el mismo agujero y hemos podido salir de el nuevamente. Hemos caminado mucho por esa senda de oscuridad, soledad y dolor, pero al encontrarnos, fue como un rayo de luz que nos iluminó, mostrándonos las cosas buenas que podíamos encontrar en nuestro recorrido, al igual que las malas, un brillo de luz que nos mostraba lo que era el cariño y afecto, ser queridos por quienes somos sin importar el pasado. Contigo, para mi no hay pasado, no pienso en el futuro, sólo quiero que estemos juntos siempre, felices el uno con el otro, protegiéndonos y ayudándonos mutuamente, brindándonos calor en la fría soledad, y dándonos amor cuando lo creíamos muerto.

_**I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive**_

_No puedo vivir esta vida  
Sin ti a mi lado  
Te necesito para sobrevivir_

"No me dejarás, ¿verdad?" En varias ocasiones te lo pregunté, en las ocasiones en que pensé que ya no saldrías de esa oscuridad, en las ocasiones que aún estando junto a ti, no podía hacer nada para ayudarte, cuando tus palabras me decían que "hasta aquí, ya no voy más adelante...", cuando pensaba que dejarías todo... que me dejarías solo... como antes me han dejado... No me quiero sentirme solo otra vez... no quiero verte sufrir tu soledad... te necesito, Ángel de luz, para continuar... porque sin ti...

**_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry_**

_Entonces quédate conmigo  
Miras en mis ojos y por dentro estoy gritando cuanto lo siento_

No podría continuar, no tendría una razón para ello. "Para qué vivir si no tengo una razón para ello". "No te dejaré", esas palabras me alegraban el alma, incluso cuando todo salía mal, escucharte, verte, sentirte cerca siempre me ayudó, porque con ellas sabía que siempre estarías aquí para mi, como yo para ti... y es por eso... que no puedo callarlo más... lo tengo que gritar... que veas en mi el dolor que siento por hacerte daño... no tengo palabras para pedirte perdón, que con un simple "Lo siento" no será suficiente, que con un "perdóname" no bastará... ni con lagrimas de sangre sería suficiente... ni con la misma sangre de mis venas bastaría para pedirte perdón...

**_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you_**

_Y me perdonas otra vez  
Eres mi único amigo verdadero  
Nunca quise hacerte daño_

"Siempre seremos amigos, no dudes de ello"... eso... eso es verdad... te quiero tanto que no importa la distancia que se tenga que tomar, nuestra amistad nunca se verá vencida por esas barreras. Me perdonaste... con esas palabras supe que me perdonabas, que lo hecho, hecho estaba ya y no se podía borrar para arreglarlo nuevamente. "No permitiré que nada te lastime otra vez..." te lo dije el día que supiste lo que mi corazón sentía por ti, y no dejaré que mis actos te lastimen otra vez... no quiero que sufras por mi culpa... porque te quiero en verdad... porque...

**–†–** **_Te Amo, Bello Ángel de Luz_**. **–†–**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del moreno cuando terminó de escribir aquellas líneas. Apagó el reproductor de música cuando aquella canción terminó, cerrando los ojos tratando de borrar el rastro de lágrimas que de sus ojos querían escapar. Cuando sus violáceas orbes se abrieron nuevamente, su vista se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno y en la reina de la noche.

—Gracias por perdonarme... –murmuró sonriendo a la luna plateada.

Sin saberlo, en otra parte de la ciudad, unos ojos castaños observaban a la misma reina de la noche, sonriendo de la misma forma nostálgica pero con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

——————————————————————————————

**Notas Finales:** Bueno, me parece algo corto, aunque no tanto, logré poner todo lo que sentía y espero que haya quedado un poco claro, aunque la verdad, siempre tengo un mar de emociones en mi mente que a veces ni yo misma me puedo controlar. Así, que si el fic en alguna parte parece que no concuerda o nada tiene que ver con la canción, es porque así me fue naciendo, sólo traté de ordenar los sentimientos a la letra de la canción.

No diré que espero sus review o que sean muchos o generosos con sus palabras, si a alguien le gustó esto y me lo quiere decir por medio de ese mensaje, se lo agradeceré.

Me despido por el momento, pero aviso que tengo planeado poner más fic de este tipo o algunos UA en esta y otras secciones de anime.

Bueno, nos veremos luego. Sayo.

**ATTE:**

–**§– **_Kara – Snow Angel_** –§–**

**–†– _Between Angel And Demon_ –†–**


End file.
